Results and Mentions of the Hunt
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Draco Malfoy isn't one happy werewolf at all since he is now at the age learning what he is in the pack and what it may contain in the future. Other than seeing who his mate is none other than Harry Potter, future alpha of the pack, and comments of the Hunt is coming.


**Arashi: This idea been coming to mind and find its really holding my interest to give a try doing no magic but werewolf verse. I figure an oneshot will do than maybe later on I'll continue in this type of verse later on. Rating I'll put it as M to be safe for now.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. The plot and any original characters feature belongs to the author unless state **

Warnings: Au-werewolf, non-magic, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Alpha Harry, Omega Draco, carriers, mates, pre-slash, language, implied relationships of slash, mention threesomes: M/F/M

Results and Mentions of the Hunt

Summary: Draco Malfoy isn't one happy werewolf at all since he is now at the age learning what he is in the pack and what it may contain in the future. Other than seeing who his mate is none other than Harry Potter, future alpha of the pack, and comments of the Hunt is coming.

* * *

Sharp grey eyes seen under normally tame blond hair which is all over the place have a hint of fear in their depths. There is no denying it he's scared since he's nearing his sixteenth birthday, Draco Malfoy will find if he's to be an alpha, beta, or omega. He rather settles for beta if not alpha. He doesn't want to be an omega! That will be a curse for him really since omegas whether male or females are the breeders of the packs and give birth to most of the pups. Sure it's possible for betas but there is a special drink or something to make it possible

His leg shakes as he waits in anticipation for the pack's medic to reveal his results to him. He can hear her footsteps and glances up to stare at the woman in front of him. Her warm grey eyes seem to be almost troubled as she looks from his results to him.

"Are you ready, Draco?" She ask making him nod quickly having an idea what his future may be since also at sixteen that is the times for mates to be found as well.

"Well what am I, Healer Cora?" Draco asks feeling a bit of dread as she puts down the results on the table next to her and sits down.

"You're an omega," Cora remarks counting down to ten when he shouts which is heard in the Potter-Black Complex.

"I'M A FUCKING WHAT?!

* * *

On the other side of the manor, a bedhead black hair teen looks up hearing the shout. The inner wolf seems wanting to come out and find the voice though the teen knows who it belongs to. He shakes his head looking where his parents seem to be talking and gives a small smile. He used to seeing mates of various ways so it didn't surprise him when he was ten years old and his godfather hasn't found his mate since it been rather obvious it is his parents instead of Remus. Of course Remus turns out to be one Severus Snape's mate. He actually help the man to relax despite the slight annoyances between the marauders since in their own way James and Sirius accept the man's presence in the group after Peter's death some years back

"Draco found out," the soft voice of Neville comments lightly showing hints of being a shyer alpha as his future mate Luna giggles by his side.

"I try to tell him," Luna remarks making the other teens that been forming a smaller pack with Harry as their leader.

"Really what is that?" Ron drawls, the shine of the beta in his eyes which Harry gives a firm look seeing the possible mocking about to begin. "Oh, come on Harry. That damn bastard will deserve it."

"No mocking what is mine," Harry growls not even fighting his inner wolf as both in mind already claim the blond werewolf as their mate no matter if he's a beta or omega.

Luna despite being one of the omegas in the group gives Ron a cool look making him roll his shoulder and Neville's warning growl which turn to a content hum.

"Idiot," Blaise remarks glancing at Hermione who roll her eyes at their fellow beta, "besides Dean most likely found out he's an omega by Seamus's sniffing on him earlier."

"Other than the Hunt for those to find mates for mating season is coming," Ginny comments with a thoughtful frown noticing everyone one seems on edge as anticipation goes over the group at the thought.

Harry nods using his nose smelling the sweet and enticing scent which has his mouth water. His eyes look in the direction of the door finding Draco walking in looking pale. He walks over as that scent washes over him. He notices Draco's nose flare open before a peeve and fearful look appears.

"Hey Draco," Harry purrs getting Draco more on edge.

"Potter," the blond werewolf hisses as memories of the conversation after his scream comes to mind.

***Flashback***

Staring wide eye at Cora who stares at him waiting for him to calm down, she continues, "You are an omega and a carrier at that."

"No," He whimpers already fearing his father would react at the fact his son is an omega instead of a beta or even an alpha.

"Everything will be alright," she assures him.

"Damn it since Loony Luna tried to tell me," Draco bemoans as he starts rocking back and forth as all the information of omegas come to his mind in the cold tone in his father's voice.

'_Draco remember this: Male Omegas are the freaks of natures in packs. They carry the pups and just use for breeding only. Tall they do is have their legs spread open and beg to be fucked, son. It be a really dishonor to have an omega male with the Malfoy name. In my mind all male omegas should be put down!'_

"Draco," the medic calls to him as he realizes she been calling him a few times and starts to tremble at the knock on the door.

To his worse luck it's his parents and his father in particular looks rather annoyed to be pulled out of a meeting.

"What are my son's results? Is he a strong Alpha? A Beta" Lucius ask while Narcissa looks at their son and eyes widen briefly using her nose and can smell her son is like her, an omega.

Looking at her mate, Narcissa whispers, "Lucius keep an open mind."

The man looks at his mate in confusion when the pack medic clears her throat anno

Looking at her mate, Narcissa whispers, "Lucius keep an open mind."

The man looks at his mate in confusion when the pack medic clears her throat announcing the news that will turn the world upside down, "Draco is an omega and a carrier at that. I found also who his mate will be."

Eyes darkening then narrowing to slits the tall blond nods sharply not once looking at his son as the look of disgust enters his eyes.

"Who," Draco heard his mother ask obviously hoping who ever her son's mate will be more of the gentler one.

"The Alphas' son Harry Potter," Cora answers looking at Draco who takes in the name of his mate before leaving the room not before hearing his father's harsh comment.

"Disgusting filth only good far is having future pups of the future leader."

***End of Flashback***

"Draco," Harry repeats the blond's name shaking him out of his thoughts.

"What Potter," Draco snaps fighting the urge suddenly kicking in him to submit right in front of the teen and can see the alpha entering the emerald green eyes.

"You can call me Harry you know. What's with your dad? I mean he seems to have a stick up his ass or so that Pops had to talk with your mother but she's keeping a tight lid." Harry ask curious only to become more so at the shutter look entering in the grey eyes. "Never mind that I ask since that is idiotic of me to do so. Sorry. Are you ready for the Hunt?"

"The Hunt," Draco questions only hearing rumors of it but never really learn what it is.

"Yeah it happens during mating season where those unmated and mated wolves go through the woods to chase their mate or mates depending on each person's case," Harry explains than gives a sly smirk before leaning forward licking the side of the blond's jaw adding huskily, "Fuck Draco you smell and taste delicious. I'll definitely enjoy chasing you during the hunt."

Draco stares wide eye at the raven walks off a few minutes later. His heart races fast in his chest. He's not going to look forward being chase in the woods one bit. Even more so by his suppose mate who seems to be a cocky asshole.

* * *

**Arashi: Something a bit of angst though in this Lucius is an ass that's for sure but that's what comes to mind since he wants Draco to be so strong and wouldn't want a weak son while Narcissa wouldn't care as long he's healthy and happy.**


End file.
